1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having a contact plug that supplies a reference voltage to a semiconductor region serving as a channel region for transfer transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a configuration that enables both of focus detection and imaging on an image pickup area has been proposed for an image pickup apparatus used in a digital camcorder, a digital still camera, or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-216536 discloses a configuration in which each pixel has two photoelectric conversion units. Additionally, each pixel includes a first transfer transistor and a second transfer transistor each corresponding to one of the photoelectric conversion units and floating diffusions each corresponding to one of the photoelectric conversion units.